Talk:Ceph
The aliens from Crysis 1 and 2 are the same, story-wise. The pages 'Ceph' and 'Aliens' should be merged under the name 'Ceph'. Ceph units in Crysis 2 The list on the page is incomplete. The only reason why I'm posting this here instead of editing the page itself is because I don't know the official names for these, but there are two other types of aliens not mentioned here: *The small insectoid aliens that break down deceased humans *The aliens you must fight at the end of "A Walk in the Park" that can cloak and are extremely durable Also, unrelated to this, does anyone have strategies to destroying Pingers? -Shockwolf10 15:50, March 26, 2011 (UTC) As Shockwolf says, the crysis 2 list is rather incomplete. I am not the best as writing parts for the wiki but I can provide some information that should be usefull. I have got this info from playing the final game trough and thus seeing all enemies that are in the game and from the editor in the leaked beta. There are three main types of Ceph in Crysis 2, Grunts, Stalkers and Heavies. Grunts are the standard taler ones with guns, the come as standard enemies and stronger leader types, the leader types can be identified by their larger and pointier helmets with a bigger red glowing visor than the normal ones which only have a set of smaller glowing lights. The leaders also have darker red colored jelly. Should be noted that leaders have a shield as well as more health than normal grunts. In the editor one can also find two additional grunts one called Plasma and one called End_Boss, the plasma ones are in the editor identical in both looks and stats to the standard grunts the End_Boss ones have slightly different stats but still looks identical and I don't think they were used in the end as the ones in the last fight seem to be of the next type of enemy. Stalkers are the smaller, quicker more hunched over Ceph that use the blades mounted on their arms as their weapons. Stalkers comes in three forms, the normal ones, leaders and what in the editor is called End_Boss. The normal ones are well, the normal ones, they have slightly more health than normal brutes. The leaders again have the larger pointier helmet with red visors as well as darker red colored jelly, they also as the grunt leader have shields but the same amount of health(at least in the leaked beta). The last type, End_Boss are the ones fought in the last fight in the game, they have a larger and pointer helmet than the normal ones with white visors. Their jelly parts are almost black. The have no sheilds but have as much health as a heavy, almost as many health points as 7 normal stalker. They have the ability to cloak. Then we have the heavies, the big ones with minuguns, think everyone knows which ones i mean. In the editor there are two kind, normal and End_Boss, the only difference are that the End_Boss version have cloak. Not sure if these are in the final game, in the beta there are two placed in the final battle but I didn't have to fight any, it's possible they only show up on higher difficulties than normal though. The small buglike ones breakingdown corpses are called Ticks in the editor. There are three/four kinds of Ceph vehcile in the game. The gunship, dropships, heavy dropships and pingers the pinger is in the alien category and not the vehicle category in the editor though. I hope this helps on developing the crysis 2 section further. Leonick 21:04, March 26, 2011 (UTC) Please edit the page The page needs editing. There are missing information about ceph units, about ceph structures(there is no information about ceph structure at all).The end bosses are called Ceph Guardians... By the way, from the previous article about the ceph structures, there is a map in Crysis 2 and The Prophet's Journey trailer: this whole wiki is a real mess and a gamer who seeks the answers finds nothing when reading this page, just more confusion Aliens/Ceph They are many pages that refer to this species as the Ceph but they are several pages that still call them "Aliens". Are they Ceph or Aliens? Saytun 06:36, April 10, 2011 (UTC) : Does it matter? They are aliens for sure. And in the Crysis 2 they call them Ceph, short for Cephalopods. If you have played Crysis 2 you should know. If you are about if they are the same aliens as the aliens from the first game, then yes, they are. It would not make sense if they were not. : Fakeinfo2011 19:31, April 10, 2011 (UTC) Unlock May I suggest this page needs to be unlocked to registered editors instead? I mean, the Ceph page REALLY needs heavy editing and I can't stand seeing it like this! It needs a summary!--Drgyen 08:25, April 12, 2011 (UTC) Adaptation I don't think the Ceph you fight in Crysis 2 are the same as the first. I think they are just human tissue modified to be used in conjunction with fighting machines, because Gould says while searching for a sample at the crash site that there is no alien tissue there, only human. The only part of them that is alien in my opinion is the spores. That's what I think anyway... : I agree with this. I think it's probable that the Ceph are using broken down human tissue to generate what amounts to organic control modules for the Grunt, Stalker, Heavy, and Pinger exoskeletons. This would make sense from a logistical perspective, in that the original Ceph organisms found in the ship on Lingshan are probably few in number, and they can't afford to waste adult Ceph as mere grunts. This would also explain why the Ceph Grunts don't appear too bright: they'll march into your fire without a second thought in ways that a more sophisticated organism, like the Ceph pilots from the original game, wouldn't do. : This would also explain why they started using walker exoskeletons as combat units: perhaps Ceph-controlled levitating units are too resource-intensive for mass production on an invasion scale. : Or perhaps they simply feel that walker units are more suited for urban warfare against human beings. : J.Gaius 04:09, May 6, 2011 (UTC) Tactics Is it really necessary to have tactics on this page? I mean there are strategy tactics on individual alien/Ceph enemies.--Drgyen 01:29, June 1, 2011 (UTC) Origin Theories ﻿ Many fans have theorized about origin of the Ceph. One of the most popular theories I have heared is that the Ceph evolved on planet similar to earth, but they were forced to adapted to life in space when they left their planet many millions of years ago. Living for millions of years in zero gravity environment and subzero temperatures, the Ceph slowly lost their behind legs, evolved streamlined fish-like bodies and became high resistance to cold temperatures. It is also said the Ceph used genetic manipulation to speed up their evolution, allowing them to adapted faster to new environments. : The only problem with this explanation is deep space itself, which is a vacuum and not "cold" at all -- at least, not as we measure cold. To us, "temperature" is an average measure of kinetic activity -- the more atoms that are bouncing off each other, the higher the temperature. This is why temperature varies with pressure, materials, and state of matter: some materials conduct heat better than others; likewise, if a gas and a liquid have the same average kinetic movement, a gas will still feel "cooler" because fewer atoms are bouncing off you. Kinetic energy transfer works both ways: as atoms bounce off each other, energy is distributed. : In space, there is no atmosphere -- it's a vacuum (which is why no one can hear you scream in space -- sound is a wave that travels through gas as ocean waves travel through water; without gas, no sound). Consequently, you can't get rid of heat except by radiating infrared radiation from heat-sinks or by venting hot gasses. The latter is fast but expensive; the former is slow but saves resources. Consequently, space ships have MAJOR heat-dissipation problems -- without efficient thermoregulation, they can become ovens very quickly, since they're sealed against the vacuum. : On the other hand, a long deep-space journey COULD account for the Ceph's mastery of molecular acceleration/deceleration technology. Perhaps it's something to think about. J.Gaius 02:20, August 30, 2011 (UTC) : My understanding was that the Ceph are not actually aliens, but squids that evolved on Earth. Cephalopods have been around since the Devonian period (about 360 million years ago) and have had large brains and tentacles capable of tool use for most of that time. In fact, it doesn't make sense to me that they are not an technologically advanced culture in real life. Hargreave's narration throughout Crysis 2 led me to that understanding. Plus, you can see an octopus in Gould's ex-girlfriend's apartment and he says (paraphrase), 'We're getting our asses kicked by calamari'. : My understanding is also that the entire Ceph army seen in Crysis 2 is Human biomass remolded into soldiers. I'm paraphrasing here, but I believe that when Alcatraz investigated the crashed vehicle near the beginning of the game, Nathan Gould said (paraphrase) 'There's no alien tissue here at all! It's people, just, melted down!'Sneak+stab 21:20, February 9, 2012 (UTC)Sneak+Stab :: Why did the Ceph send a beacon to the M33 Galaxy then? --Tobiasvl 09:48, February 10, 2012 (UTC) Alien Weaponry Are we sure that the Ceph use a plasma based weapon in Crysis 2. I mean that plasma is the complete opposite of the cold based weaponry of the first game. Also, the projectiles that they fire appear to be the same as those in Crysis. Jedijam91 02:01, September 22, 2011 (UTC) Spelling and Grammar Mistakes |} ONIDefense 01:44, Novemeber 13, 2011 (UTC) CRYSIS 1 ALIENS AND CRYSIS 2 CEPHS ARE THE SAME In crysis 2 the crashed pods investigated by alcatraz contains human tissue. But alcatraz kills an Ceph Stalker and samples its tissue in the Nanosuit 2. The nanosuit understands the Ceph tissue structure and writes a biocode. When alcatraz jumps into the spear which is primed for spore dispersal, the nanosuit reprogrames the spore against the Ceph. Jacob Hargreave tells to alcatraz that the Cephs are breaking down the human tissue and collecting them in pods and using them as food and for other purposes. He says there are two advantages because of this breakdown. First humans are exterminated without causing any diseases in a proper manner. Secondly the broken down human tissue biomass is used for nutrition and other purposes by the Ceph. So it is to be noted that not only Cephs are carried and deployed from the pods through Dropship, but the broken down human tissue biomass is also carried in similar pods in some Dropships to the Ceph's base for storage. The Cephs are alien life form from another planet several light years away. The dumbed down version of the Ceph are the octopus and squids which are present in earth. But there is no connection between the earth's dumbed down version and the Cephs. These two types of lifeforms were formed in two different planets several light years away. It doesn't mean that that dumbed down version of the Cephs and intelligent Alien Cephs share the same ancestral origin. For example, the dumbed down version of the Human Species can be found in some other planet or even in the Ceph's home planet several light years away. The dumbed down version of humans in there will roam in there like animals or will be grown as pets. It doesn't mean that that dumbed down version of the humans and intelligent earth humans share the same ancestral origin. The Cephs were evolving mostly under the sea and under the land adapting to our climate for several million years. They didn't come up to the surface because of human presence from the beginning. But when they found human as threat to their species they started their extermination because of the acts of Jacob Hargreave, who waked them through the archaeological team from US. The main problem to all these events are the Ceph's space ship which accidently crashed due to technical problems in their spaceship several million years ago. If this wouldn't have happened, none of the latter would have happened. John2213 05:32, February 13, 2012 (UTC) I'm pretty sure the Cephs from Crysis 1 and 2 are the same. It is mentioned that there are tunnels linking the Ceph structures together and this includes the "mountain ship" from the first game. Also, where was it mentioned that the Cephs were collecting human tissue for food? In a way, I thought they were using the human tissue in construction but not actually eating it. I don't remember that ever being mentioned, although it could be assumed. TheUnseelieCourt 05:58, February 18, 2012 (UTC) Not a regular editor here, but I read this and felt obliged to respond. I played through Crysis 1 and Warhead numerous times, and they remain some of the most engaging and entertaining games I've played. After playing the second, however, it became abundantly apparent that virtually none of the writers had carried over from the first game. Perhaps none did. The entire feel was different, the Nanosuit was suddenly an incredibly unique technology (whereas in the first game it was assumed to be used by all American special operations forces, by North Korean special forces, and possibly also by other countries' special forces), Crynet was suddenly the Umbrella Corporation with a different name and logo rather than a simple American defence contractor, and the U.S. Marine Corps had somehow gone back in time, from using believably futuristic technology to being equipped with kit that my colleagues overseas use today. And I could have forgiven that, as the gameplay was generally smoother and had a better feel, if not for the complete re-write of the aliens. In the first Crysis games, the aliens actually felt alien: their technology was incredibly different and interesting, their style of warfare was unconventional and unique, and they were made nigh-indestructible by virtue of their technology and tactics, compared to the conventional American and North Korean militaries. But more than that, they had a certain motif that was completely ignored in the second game: the cold. The aliens from the first games were centred around the concept of cold temperatures: they flash-freeze Lingshan in order to acclimatise following their awakening, their weaponry revolves around freezing water particles in the air, and all of their technology seems based on the concept of "cold energy", whatever it is. The aliens, for some unexplained reason, are able to siphon power from everywhere around them, changing the temperatures around them to below zero. Ideally, Crytek could have expanded on all of this interesting backstory for Crysis 2, as the aliens were completely unknown in Crysis 1 and Warhead. But they didn't. They changed everything about them: the "Ceph" in the second game had different appearances (yes, they did share the "jellyfish"-like resemblance, but were differently shaped, had different anatomies, and were even differently coloured), used different weaponry and technology (the usual and cliche'd energy weapons used in most science fiction, as opposed to the distinct and explained weapons of the first games), and used completely different (more conventional) tactics and strategies in comparison to in the first games. In fact, none of the alien exosuits and vehicles from the first games appeared in the second. In addition, there is nothing about their strategies or their technology in the second game that makes them particularly hard to defeat: in the first, they seemed an indestructible war machine. In the second, I see no reason as a serviceman why they could not be defeated by a modern military force, let alone one with gauss technology on a small scale. But perhaps most pressingly, they completely abandoned the cold motif. There is no mention of it in Crysis 2, as if everyone in the development team had completely forgotten about it. In fact, nuclear weapons are considered in the second game, despite the fact that all they did in the first was strengthen the aliens by giving them more power to work with. Nothing about the "Ceph" carries over from 1 to 2 besides a vague resemblance to jellyfish. Their technology is different, their tactics are different, their aesthetics are different, their very anatomies are different (in the first, they lived in zero-gravity and sub-zero environments, freezing the islands and using anti-gravity devices to acclimate themselves to Earth). And so on and so forth. They're actually weaker in the second game, with their infantry, vehicles, and aircraft being significantly more fragile and less durable than their counterparts in the first games. I was, really, disappointed at the severe lack of continuity. ---AR- 06:07, April 30, 2012 (UTC) :I see two problems with your argument. While I do agree with several of your points, you might remember that Hargreave's Gardener theory states that the Ceph in New York were not actual combatants. Also, I think it's pretty clear the Ceph in Crysis 2 were a different variety or species, and perhaps didn't need the cold to survive or thrive. While it would have been cool to see that implemented into a cityscape setting, I'm not going to complain about the current game. Crysis 3, looking at the trailers, looks like it will have this. Joe Copp 09:31, April 30, 2012 (UTC) ::To clarify, I still enjoyed Crysis 2, as it was still a good game: I simply could not, and still cannot, consider it a sequel to the first when so little carries over from game to game. ::As for your points, I'll try to answer them to the best of my ability. Regarding your citation of the Gardener Theory, which I found somewhat interesting, my issue is this: that the Ceph in Crysis 2 are weaker and less capable than they were in the first Crysis games. Upon being awakened on Lingshan, they proceeded to utterly decimate both American and North Korean forces on the island, destroying with ease what we can assume to be hundreds, if not thousands, of well trained, well equipped, and well organised U.S. marines and North Korean soldiers, as well as U.S. Army Delta Force operators and North Korean nanosuit operators. In fact, they come close to destroying the U.S.S. Constitution and its accompanying fleet, which barely escape destruction. Their efficient weaponry allows them to essentially ignore all "modern" protective systems, from the marines'/KPA soldiers' ceramic plate carriers to tank armour, their own advanced armours render them nigh impervious to conventional weaponry (modern ceramic plates can only withstand several rifle shot impacts before failing, and yet even the most basic alien infantry, troopers, are equipped with armour that can withstand enormous volumes of fire), and the nature of their completely unconventional tactics renders contemporary strategy useless against them. Add on to this the fact that by virtue of their "power draining" technology they are capable of disabling or rendering useless everything from VTOL aircraft to nuclear missiles, and that many of their forces are essentially robotic drones, and you come to the conclusion that they are nearly undefeatable. ::This changes in Crysis 2, however. The Ceph are now shown to be bipedal (which severely restricts their movement and manoeuvreability, when compared to their previous use of anti-gravity generators), use conventional tactics (that is, predictable tactics), possess significantly weaker armour systems (standard Ceph grunts are very easily killed by gunfire, and even more "elite" variants are still less durable when compared to original Alien Troopers), use "manned" exosuits as a majority of their forces (that is, using valuable manpower where drones could be used), use less effective weaponry (marines can take moderate volumes of fire from Ceph weaponry, despite being equipped with modern modular tactical vests as opposed to futuristic plate carriers as in Crysis 1 and Warhead, and AFV armour is highly resistant to it, as opposed to in the first games, where tanks were essentially cut through with ease by alien weaponry). Moreover, the Ceph in Crysis 2 lack the signature ability to siphon power from their surroundings that was an important story point in the first games: they do not terraform New York City to sub-zero temperatures, and it is suggested that nuclear weaponry would kill them, despite this backfiring in the first game due to the power siphoning. ::As for Crysis 3, it looks personally to be much the same as Crysis 2, if having an even less believable plot (at least from what I can see with the domes). I also didn't see any effort to re-connect the Ceph to their Crysis 1/Warhead roots; only an attempt to vary gameplay environments. ::---AR- 21:13, April 30, 2012 (UTC) I belive that the Cepht from crysis 1 was an earlier stage of the cepth known from crysis 2. And as they built themselfes robotical suits for protection and to give them legs similar to the ones of earth creatures along with robot arms, they lost their original arms. Allthought their "leaders" and other non-solider aliens most likly does not have any robotic suit or it's missing weapons amor and other combat gear. The reason why they have their backs with the "tentacles" uncovered is most likely couse they use them for breathing as they have holes on the underside and they are also seen moving them up and down all time. If their faces really have real eyes or if they all have camera like eyes is unknown couse they all have their faces covered. Also note that they sound more mechanical in crysis 2 that they did in Crysis. Simtexa (talk) 22:05, August 11, 2012 (UTC)